Sarah, Anne, KC headline Viva TV’s free TV offerings
Sarah Geronimo, Anne Curtis, and KC Concepcion headline the flagship programs of Viva TV, the Viva Entertainment Group’s latest foray into nationwide platform and the new free television on IBC Channel 13 with a brand new 60 kilowatt Harris transmitter transmitter sitting in Coca-Cola's compound in San Francisco del Monte, Quezon City has than the power of the GMA-7, ABS-CBN and TV5 transmitters. Viva-TV broadcast on Channel 13 signs on Mondays to Fridays from 5 p.m. to 11:30 p.m., Saturdays from 10 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. and Sundays from 11 a.m. to 11:30 p.m. The government-sequestered radio-television station IBC-13, traditionally considered an also-ran in Philippine television, is now No. 4, behind topnotchers ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5. The newest chairman Orly Mercado, IBC-13 top honcho, made the disclosure at a press conference last November 21, 2011. The network is still sequestered, and Mercado admitted that it’s still up for privatization among all the government-owned networks (like ETC on RPN-9 and PTV-4) and revealed that the network’s franchise was granted by Congress very recently, after the network had operated for more than 42 years. Viva-TV on IBC has been serving Filipino audiences for the last 37 years for the radio-TV broadcasting with its TV station in IBC TV-13 in Mega Manila, IBC TV-13 in Baguio City, IBC TV-6 the Mountain Province, IBC TV-13 in Laoag City, IBC TV-12 in Iloilo, IBC TV-13 in Cebu City, IBC TV-13 Davao City and IBC TV-10 in Cagayan de Oro City and the network also operates radio stations from dance mix radio iDMZ 89.1 in Mega Manila, DYBQ in Iloilo, DYJJ in Roxas City and DYRG in Kalibo. A joint venture with a local cable company will also see the operation of DYBP as 103.8 Boracay FM, a newest tourist-oriented FM station in Boracay. Recently with Viva’s local production are the top three leading ladies star in their own original shows for the channel whose line-up of programs tilts towards reality programming as well as foreign cartoons, cartoon movies, sports, showbiz-oriented shows, music videos, Viva Tagalog movies, drama series, game shows, comedy shows and concerts with commercial TV spots from advertisers and media buyers the network's financial to finance its programming, privatization and expansion plan. It started with specials like “'Homecoming sa 13'” and other youth-oriented one shot presentations. The buzz is that these are tell-tale signs that Vic Del Rosario had bought sequestered Channel 13 which is up for sales for the longest time. The on-going recruitment of technical personnel by Channel 13 is being considered as another sign of this rumored purchase. IBC-13 won as the Best TV station in the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awards. Their shows will follow them as they attend their various showbiz engagements and go about their professional commitments with helped boost Channel 13's ratings from cellar dweller to No. 4 in dominated like ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5 for AGB Nielsen Media Research. The weekly 30-minute programs are entitled “'@Annebishowsa'”, “'Popstar Diaries'” and “'KC.com'”, respectively. “'Viva TV' is the first-ever free-to-air entertainment channel that offers 100 percent new and original Filipino content for the total entertainment with the wide range of local and international sports events,” notes Vincent del Rosario, executive vice president of Viva Communications Inc. and Orly Mercado, chairman of IBC-13. “We really steered clear of the kind of shows that viewers can watch on free TV network with the network battle despite the dominance of giant networks ABS-CBN, GMA-7 and TV5.” Viva TV is also home to the first regular television shows of ace comedian Jon Santos, Cristine Reyes, James Yap of PBA games, IC Mendoza, popstar Anja Aguilar, Vhong Navarro, Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, box-office king Vic Sotto, Dina Bonnevie, Vice Ganda, Aga Muhlach, Nikki Bacolod, Bobby Yan, Cogie Domingo and Youtube sensation Ashley Rivera, who is more popularly known for her funny girl character Petra Mahalimuyak, and the Filipino-dubbed foreign cartoons such as “'Winx Club',” “'Pop Pixie',” “'Grossology',” “'Trollz',” “'Magic Wonderland'” and “'Barbie'” for the young girls. “'The Jon Santos Show'” is a weekly one-hour talk show featuring Jon’s gallery of characters including Sherap Espada, Armeeda Siguion Macareyna, and Meeryam Santiago and airs on Saturdays at 10:30 p.m. “'Flames'” is the Thursday night drama anthology TV series airs from Wednesdays at 9:45 p.m. featuring Onemig Bondoc, Alex Gonzaga, Carlo Aquino, Giselle Toengi, Richard Gutierrez, etc. “'Cristinetopia'” is a first-of-its-kind weekly 15-minute lifestyle show in the fresh and fabulous addition to my Saturday morning viewing habit for all things hip and happening on the latest trends for the stylish youth on what’s in and what’s out in style, beauty, TV, web and youth, directed by Rowell Santiago. It airs from Saturdays at 3 p.m. and hosted by Cristine Reyes. “'Star Lounge'” is the newest hip hangout for style and glamour with the likes of Barbie and Polly Pocket in the Star Lounge every Saturdays at 4:30 p.m. Star Lounge will present a movie from Barbie, My Scene, Disney and Polly Pocket. So toon-in and hangout with some girls who know fashion, fun entertainment and adventure at the Star Lounge. “'The Weakest Link'” is the phenomenal game show based on the British followed the highest amount was banked successfully in all seven rounds, the highest amount possible would be P1,000,000 and offfers contestants the chance to win P1,000,000. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens at least 18 eueays of age. It now airs on Saturday at 6:30 p.m. hosted by Luis Manzano. “'Who Wants to be a Millionaire?'” is a Pinoy game show based on the British requires the contestants to answer 15 questions correctly in order to reach the jackpot price of 2 million pesos in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will jon the mini-WW2BAM game via number 2967 for Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers and join the contest can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000. It now airs from Saturdays at 8 p.m. hosted by box-office king Bossing Vic Sotto. “'Dear Heart'” is a the newest teen drama anthology series for the teenagers, directed by Joyce Bernal and airs on Mondays at 9:45 p.m. Hosted by popstar Anja Aguilar. “'Goin' Bayabas'” is a the first-ever comedy gag show airs on Saturdays at 3:15 p.m. Starring Cristine Reyes, Martin Escudero, Gee-Ann Abrahan, Empoy Marquez, Kim Gantioqui, Alex Gonzaga, Keempee De Leon, Yassi Pressman and Meg Imperial and drected by Edgar Mortiz. “'Sinemaks'” is a premiere movie block of Viva Tagalog movies that airs on Sunday at 9:15 p.m. with such local movies of Viva Films from Hating Kapatid, Petrang Kabayo, Who That Girl?, Tumbok, Hitman, Moron 5 and the Crying Lady, among others. “'Jr. NBA'” is a the newest 30-minute children's basketball game show in the team players which holds the show's local franchise and airs on Saturday at 7:30 p.m. Hosted by Cogie Domingo and directed by Bobbt Vidanes. “'Pop Girls'” is a the first ever Sunday night teen-oriented variety show celebrated their second anniversary hosted by Nadine Lustre, Rose Van Ginkel and Shy Carlos with co-host AJ Muhlach. It airs from Sundays at 8:30 p.m. and directed by Mark Reyes. “'May Bukas Pa'” is a the first-ever teleserye now airs three times a week on Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 9 p.m. starring Cesar Montano, diamond star Maricel Soriano, Dina Bonnevie, Onemig Bondoc and Joanna Mae Morales, directed by Carlo J. Caparas. “'Bagets'” is a the Sunday afternoon youth-oriented TV series based on the 1984's blockbuster movie and airs on Sundays at 3 p.m. Starring AJ Muhlach, Aki Torio, Josh Padilla and Rico Dela Paz and directed by Mark Reyes. “'Estudyante Blues'” is a the newest TV series based on the 1989 film, directed by Wenn V. Deramas and premieres Fridays, July 6 at 9:45 p.m. Starring Richard Gutierrez, Raymond Gutierrez and Onemig Bondoc. “'Daily Top 10'” is an hour-long round-up of the each day’s ten most requested OPM TV videos, airs from Mondays to Fridays at 5:30 p.m. Hosted by Sam Pinto. “'Can You Hear My Heart'” is a first-ever South Korean drama which stars Hwang Jung Eum, Kim Jae Won, Nam Goong Min, Go Joon Hee and Lee Kyu Han. Premieres on July 2 from Mondays to Fridays at 11 p.m. “'Dream High'” is the newest asianovela with the new season starring K-Pop stars are actress Kang Sora, 2AM's Jin Woon, T-ara's Ji-yeon, SISTAR's Hyolyn, JB, and Park Seo Joon. It premieres on July 2 at 10:30 p.m. “'WOW!'” is a the weekly 30-minute gag show for the practical jokes and now airs from Sunday nights at 8 p.m. Hosted by Vhong Navarro and directed by Joey De Leon. “'Petrang Kabayo'” is a Vice Ganda's hit coemdy-drama movie gets a TV spin off in the TV sitcom with Aga Muhlach, DU Durano and Ella Cruz every Thursday nights at 9:30 p.m. and directed by Wenn V. Deramas. “'SM Little Stars'” is the country’s ultimate Sunday noontime reality-based kiddie talent search in the Philippines that features kids ages from four to seven years old will be chosen from among 12 pairs of cute, talented, and adorable kids competition is open to kids ages 4-7 years old with star potential. It airs from Sundays at 12:30 p.m. Hosted by Luis Manzano and Anne Curtis and directed by Mark Reyes. “'Fighting Family'” is a newest 30-minute game show that challenges are designed to test the memory and comprehension skills of its contestants with your favorite Viva stars, directed by Bobbt Vidanes. It aired from Saturdays at 6 p.m. and hosted by Bobby Yan. Ashley makes the jump from the internet to television with “'Petra’s Panniest'”, a 30-minute program showcasing a round-up of the funniest scenes from Viva movies and videos from the internet. The show airs from Saturday afternoon at 4 p.m. Another Viva TV banner show is a reality series called “'Pantaxa'”. Hosted by erstwhile “pantasya ng bayan” Katya Santos and Maui Taylor, the show follows 6 of the sexiest, most promising new young actresses in showbiz as they dare and bare their body, mind, heart and soul in their search for stardom. Getting the free TV broadcast the NBA Games and the PBA Games was a brilliant idea and television franchise that instantly filled the Viva-TV schedule with programming practically guaranteed to rate decently, advertisers and TV commercial spots. Picking up “'Barney and Friends'” was the children's television program for mascots with the Barney characters also particularly astute considering that all the other local network for kids. Relaunching “'IBC Express Balita'” and “'Ronda Trese'” together with “'Good Take',” “'Linawin Natin'” and “'Pulsong Pinoy'” spoke of a determination to build a strong, independent and credible news organization. Airing animated TV masterpieces on Viva-TV such as “'Lalaloopsy'” and “'Polly Pocket'” which become a new TV series gave substance to support for TV kids fare and teenagers. Of course, there were missteps as well the daily noontime variety show “'Lunch Break',” the Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show “'Chinatown TV'” and TV sitcom for health “'Hapi Kung Healthy'.” IBC-13 is another set of innovative programs: “'DMZ-TV',” a teenager, youth-oriented dance show for teens; “'Cooltura',” a documentary show about the Filipino culture in the Philippines; “'Y2K: Yes to Kids',” a children show in the college students for interest and learning for kids; and “'Last Fool Show',” a talk show about the comedy issues. Still to come, but already getting a press conference, is a show in which professional Filipino actors compete for a chance to break into the Philippine Television. “We have more original shows in various stages of development that we hope to launch within the next few months,” del Rosario says. “Our main aim is to provide the best all-Pinoy alternative viewing fare to local TV audiences.” Viva TV debuts nationwide through all the cable and satellite providers, including on free TV IBC-13, Sky Cable Ch. 15, Destiny Cable Ch. 16, Cablelink Ch. 14, Cignal Ch. 13 and Dream Satellite TV Ch. 7. Viva-TV Stars *Sarah Geronimo (Popstar Diaries) *Anne Curtis (@annebishowsa, SM Little Stars) *KC Concepcion (kc.com) *AJ Muhlach (Bagets) *Josh Padilla (Bagets) *Aki Torio (Bagets) *Rico Dela Paz (Bagets) *Ella Cruz (Petrang Kabayo, Goin' Bayabas) *Aga Muhlach (Petrang Kabayo) *Vice Ganda (Petrang Kabayo) *Say Alonzo (Stop, Talk and Listen) *Cesar Montano (May Bukas Pa) *Nadine Lustre (Pop Girls) *Rose Van Ginkel (Pop Girls) *Shy Carlos (Pop Girls) *Richard Gutierrez (Estudyante Blues) *Cogie Domingo (Jr. NBA) *Alex Gonzaga (Goin' Bayabas) *Jon Santos (The Jon Santos Show) *Sam Pinto (Daily Top 10) *Bobby Yan (Fighting Family) *Vhong Navarro (WOW!) *IC Mendoza (Stop Talk and Listen) *Katya Santos (Pantaxa) *Onemig Bondoc (Estudyante Blues, May Bukas Pa) *Maricel Soriano (May Bukas Pa) *Dina Bonnevie (May Bukas Pa) *Vic Sotto (Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?) *Joanna Mae Morales (May Bukas Pa) *James Yap (PBA Games) *Empoy Marquez (Goin' Bayabas) *Yassi Pressman (Goin' Bayabas) *Keempee De Leon (Goin' Bayabas) *Meg Imperial (Goin' Bayabas) *Jun Lalin (Stop, Talk and Listen) *Cristine Reyes (Cristinetopia, Goin' Bayabas) *Martin Escudero (Goin' Bayabas) *Raymond Gutierrez (Estudyante Blues) *Dennis Padilla (Goin' Bayabas) *Ashley Rivera (Petra's Panniest) *Luis Manzano (The Weakest Link, SM Little Stars) *Nikki Bacolod (Especially 4U) *Kim Gantioqui (Goin' Bayabas) *Gee-Ann Abrahan (Goin' Bayabas) *DJ Durano (Petrang Kabayo) *Maui Taylor (Pantaxa) *Voyz Avenue (Pop Girls)